Et tu danse avec lui
by Lady Arianna
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis quelques temps déjà, mais Harry est seul. Seul face à cet amour pour Severus ou pour Lucius, il ne sait pas bien. Ce soir, comme depuis un moment, il les espionne dans les appartements de Severus. Ce soir, ils dansent, et Harry se rend compte qu'il les aime. Song-fic sur la chanson de C.Jérôme " Et tu danse avec lui ". Happy End.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici, encore une fois, une song-fic, mais c'est une happy ending celle-ci :D

Le couple est Harry Potter, Severus Snape et... _**Roulement de tambours**_ Lucius Malfoy ! Eh ouais, je suis fana de chez fana de ce threesome et j'en suis fière !

Bon, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, mis à part l'histoire.  
La chanson est celle de C.Jérome « Et tu danse avec lui ».

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM**

Cela faisait des semaines, des mois même que la guerre était terminée, finie et pour du bon cette fois-ci ! Les gens se remettaient doucement et calmement de leurs blessures aussi bien internes qu'externes. Mais malheureusement, la population sorcière avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un et c'était normal en soi. Un moyen d'exécutoire, comme diraient les moldus.

C'est pour cela que nombres d'espions tels que Severus Snape ou les Malfoy père et fils devaient se cacher, le temps qu'Albus Dumbledore fasse le nécessaire afin de les disculper et de faire comprendre au monde magique leur vraie place dans le camp de la lumière. Les aristocrates avaient retourné leur veste à la minute même où Narcissa avait été tuée par les frères Lestranges. Lucius voulait que son fils soit en sécurité et quel était le meilleur moyen que de le protéger ? En le mettant chez les gagnants.

Il avait toujours su que la « Team White » gagnerait sur les Ténèbres et il n'avait pas eu tort.

Maintenant, eh bien...

Narcissa était morte. Severus et lui étaient libres de vivre ensemble comme avant que le patriarche Malfoy ne doive se marier à la jeune Black. Difficile à croire que le beau Lucius Malfoy était gay, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avait eu la même réaction de surprise lorsqu'il le découvrit, une nuit.

Pour tout dire, le garçon à la cicatrice s'ennuyait ferme. Désormais, il n'avait plus aucune obligation envers le monde et avait enfin le droit de vivre sa vie comme un jeune adulte de son âge. C'est pour cela qu'il agissait comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas pu être, étant devenu adulte bien trop vite.

Et oui, Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu, le nouveau mage blanc, bref, Harry, s'amusait à espionner les deux ex-mangemorts le soir.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait la première soirée, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était entré en même temps que le blond et s'était placé dans le coin du salon.

D'abord, les deux hommes s'étaient regardés sans un mot pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Soudainement, leur masque mutuel s'était enlevé et ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre avec la même force que celle du désespoir. Ils s'étaient séparés quelques instants et leurs vêtements avaient volés dans la pièce. Leur séparation fut brève étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les deux autant faim du corps de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient aimés, cette nuit-là.

Ils s'étaient aimés d'une manière qu'Harry espérait pouvoir être aimé un jour, avec toute la tendresse et la bestialité dont il avait été témoin.

Et depuis ce jour, il jouait les voyeurs. Et il aimait ça. 

Toujours caché dans le coin de la pièce, assit à même le sol, il était entré dans la pièce il y a un peu moins de dix minutes et la scène qui se jouait devant lui était irréelle.

Couché sur le divan, Severus regarda Lucius se poster devant lui quelques secondes avant de lui présenter une main. L'homme en noir le regarda, puis sa main, puis de nouveau lui avec, cette fois, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Au final, il finit par prendre la main qui lui était présentée et se sentit tirer contre un torse musclé. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, son corps fut presque obligé de danser et surtout, de mener la danse !

 _ **Tu n'as jamais dansé**  
 **Aussi bien que ce soir**  
 **Je regarde briller**  
 **Tes cheveux blonds dans le noir**_

Harry n'avait jamais pensé que voir deux hommes danser pourrait être aussi beau. Le blond avait baissé les lumières du salon afin de rendre l'atmosphère plus romantique et il se laissait guider par la musique sortie d'on-ne-sait-où. Harry se surprit à ne regarder que lui, cet ange blond tombé du ciel qui tournait doucement dans les bras puissant du porteur des yeux onyx.

Dans ses fantasmes, maintenant qu'il savait à qui appartenaient ces yeux gris et ces cheveux presque blancs, le jeune homme caché et voyeur savait qu'il avait dansé des heures et des heures avec lui dans ses rêves.

Était-il possible de tomber amoureux grâce à des songes ?

 ** _Tu n'as jamais souris_ _  
_ _Si tendrement je crois_ _  
_ _Tu es le plus joli_ _  
_ _Tu ne me regardes pas_**

Oui, Lucius Malfoy souriait. Il souriait légèrement à Severus qui lui rendit son sourire. Et le Survivant, lui... Il avait son cœur qui pleurait des larmes de sang. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que, oui, on pouvait devenir amoureux d'un homme par les rêves et qui, de plus, était son pire ennemi numéro deux, même s'il avait changé de camps entre temps.

Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de lui appartenir, qu'il ne serait jamais à lui comme il le voulait, physiquement et mentalement.

Non, jamais il ne le regarderait, lui, avec cette tendresse au fond des yeux.

Jamais.

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _La tête sur son épaule_ _  
_ _Tu fermes un peu les yeux_ _  
_ _C'est ton plus mauvais rôle_**

L'aristocrate semblait si heureux à cet instant, le front contre celui de l'homme en noir, leurs lèvres soudées ensembles... Au fond de lui, Harry rugit.

Tout ce qu'il connaissait de Lucius, c'était son côté mangemort, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, homme glacial et antipathique. Là, ce qu'il voyait était juste... ahurissant.

La partie en lui, jalouse à en mourir, lui soufflait que l'amoureux transit et complètement gaga était en effet son plus mauvais rôle.

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _Abandonné, heureux_ _  
_ _Tu as toute la nuit_ _  
_ _Pour en être amoureux_**

S'il se mettait à la place de Lucius, arriverait-il à comprendre cet abandon dont il faisait preuve avec Severus ? Arriverait-il à voir plus loin que les apparences ?

Serait-il heureux ? L'aimait-il ? L'aimerait-il ?

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une danse, en vingt ans et plus de connaissance ? Une nuit de musique...

 ** _Je suis mal dans ma peau_ _  
_ _J'ai envie de partir_ _  
_ _Il y a toujours un slow_ _  
_ _Pour me voler ton sourire_** _  
_

Toujours dans son coin, Harry contemplait, indécis, la scène. Tout son être lui disait que c'était mal d'être là, qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il revienne. Il souffrait de cette distance trop longue et trop courte à la fois. S'il avait voulu, vraiment voulu, il serait déjà parti il y a longtemps !

Mais la musique n'était pas finie...

 ** _Et tu flirtes avec lui_ _  
_ _Moi, tout seul, dans mon coin_ _  
_ _Je n'sais plus qui je suis_ _  
_ _Je ne me souviens plus de rien_**

Sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du couple, Harry se mit presque littéralement à la place du blond, ouvrant sans le savoir son esprit, dans le but de connaitre les sensations des deux hommes. C'est là que la force de leur sentiments lui parvint et il se sentit changer, devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Une personne différente...

Il voulait être Severus, être celui qui tiendrait le blond contre lui, sentir son odeur,...

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _La tête sur son épaule_ _  
_ _Tu fermes un peu les yeux_ _  
_ _C'est ton plus mauvais rôle_**

Toujours prostré à même le sol, les larmes coulant inconsciemment sur ses joues, Harry se leva, ses yeux posés sur le couple en face de lui se souriant doucement, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de se faire souffrir ainsi.  
Il devait trouver un nouveau sens dans sa vie, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, par maintenant, pas après avoir enfin survécu !

Désormais debout, il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée, ne faisant pas du tout attention ni à sa cape, ni à ce qu'il touchait, ni à rien du tout !

Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était partir d'ici.  
Partir de ce lieu lui rappelant trop l'amour qu'il laissait derrière lui...

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_ _  
_ _Abandonné, heureux_ _  
_ _Tu as toute la nuit_ _  
_ _Pour en être amoureux_**

Jamais cet appartement ne lui avait paru aussi long ni aussi dur à traverser ! Les Dieux étaient-ils contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir, d'aller voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs ?

Était-il condamné à rester dans cet endroit où les deux hommes – oui, il se l'avouait enfin – qu'il aimait se démontraient encore et encore leurs propres sentiments ?

Était-il obligé de souffrir ainsi sans cesse ?

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_**

Ah, il la voyait enfin, brune, grande, haute, lourde.

À une poignée de pas de lui et pourtant encore si loin...

Plus que quelques mètres et... deux paires de mains l'attrapèrent.

« Oh non... » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, malgré lui.

-Alors, Monsieur Potter, vous vouliez nous fausser compagnie aussi salement ?

-Euh... Je... » bégaya Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les corps des deux hommes se rapprochaient.

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_**

« Quelle éloquence » murmura une voix bien connue.  
Basse. Froide.  
Terriblement sensuelle.

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_**

L'un des deux adultes le retourna vers lui et il n'eut pas le temps de savoir de qui il s'agissait qu'une paire de lèvre s'écrasa avec force sur les siennes, lui faisant tout oublier, son nom, leur sexe, son amour pour eux... tout. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était la pensée qu'il voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

 ** _Et tu danses avec lui_**

Après avoir partagé ce tendre moment avec l'un des deux, l'autre, sans doute jaloux, les détacha et fit la même expérience que son amant, à savoir, embrasser aussi tendrement qu'impatiemment le jeune homme abandonné dans leur bras, ne demandant que caresses, baisers, amour.

 ** _Avec lui, lui_**

Sans qu'Harry ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, la musique reprit, plus forte, plus intense, et les quatre bras l'entraînèrent dans leur danse, lui faisant partager ce moment dont il rêvait jour et nuit depuis des jours et des jours...

Maintenant, c'était au autres de se dire « Et tu danse avec _eux_ ».

 **HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM**

 **Eh voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous serez là pour la suite des évènements !**

 **Non, non, je ne vais pas continuer ce one-shot, mais je parlais des autres fictions :3**

 **Review's ?**

Kiss **Love** :3


End file.
